


Meaningful Gift

by petertonystark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, StarkerValentine2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertonystark/pseuds/petertonystark
Summary: Prompt by starker-sins on tumblr for the valentine day exchange.Peter and Tony getting a meaningful gift for each other.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 29
Collections: Starker Hugs & Kisses 2020





	Meaningful Gift

Valentine day was in less than a week and Peter had it all planed out.

He had spent the month of January trying to decide what he would get for Tony. At first he got a little bit depressed because Tony had all the money in the world. He could buy everything he wanted. And so he had no idea what to get him.

Clothes and jewellery were out of the question, he wouldn’t know exacty what to get and the kind Tony wore was expensive anyway.

He needed something more personal. Something that would show what exactly Tony meant to him.

And that’s when he got the idea.

Valentine day was in less that a week and Tony absolutely did not have it all planed out.

He was completely freaking out.

He had no idea what to get for Peter. None at all.

And that was making him freak out.

Anything that was “too expensive” in Peter’s standard was out of the question. And he didn’t want to just buy something anyway. He needed to do something that came from him alone. To show Peter how much he loved him.

It had to be meanigful.

But he still needed to figure out what.

Ignorant of his boyfriend’s freaked out state, Peter was preaparing the final touch of his gift.

He had decied to prepare a book composed of all the drawing he made of Iron Man when he was just a little kid. And there were a whole bunch of them.

First, he had needed to find all those drawings. This wasn’t really hard because since moving in with Tony everything he didn’t want to throw away was kept in a room in the Tower.

He spent hours there, trying to find every single one of the drawings. There was 3000 of them to be precised. Which yeah was a lot, but Peter used to be a real fanboy when he was younger. He would draw Iron Man like five times a day. So, there was really a lot of drawings.

Most of them weren’t even finished or weren’t even real nice. But he was determined to put them all. That would show how much he loved Tony right?

It took him days to prepare the book. He wasn’t just putting the drawings. He was also writing little anecdote about himself when he used to go everywhere dressed as Iron Man. He even wrote about the time he went to the Stark Expo and almost got blown up by a drone. Tony didn’t know that story so that would show him that he had actually be in Peter’s life and was Peter’s savious prince since the start.

The day just before the 14th, Peter had finally finished everything. The book was ready, all his drawings were inside which made it very big. He even put a poem at the end. That he had compose for Tony.

He couldn’t wait for Tony to see it. He hoped he would like it.

Two days before valentine, Tony got his idea.

And it made him freak out again because what if Peter said no.

See, his ideawas to propose to Peter.

They had been together for years now but still weren’t married.

And Tony thought that this could be the right time.

And that’s how his idea came.

He was going to make a ring, using the metal from his very first Iron man suit. And he would put it at the end of a valentine card that he would make himself.

It took him a couple of hours to prepare the ring. It needed to be perfect and he wanted it to fit right on Peter’s finger…. if he said yes. Not that Tony wasn’t sure he would…. but still. He was anxious. This was the most meaningful gift he had ever done for someone.

On the ring he graved the letters TS+PP in an infinity form. The letters were also put in a little spider web design. It was all very cute.

Once the ring was done, he set himself on preparing the card. The front was made read and gold with a big heart and a P inside. He also wrote words that came from his heart.

He was ready. He just hoped Peter would life it.

On the mornig of the 14th, Peter and Tony lazily woke up at 10am.

They stayed in bed, snuggling and just enjoying each other presence.

They both took that day off. Wanting to just be with the other. Not that they didn’t show their love for each other on other days. But Valentine had always been special. It was the day Peter confessed his love for Tony for the first time. It was the day Tony told Peter he loved him for the first time. It was also the day they decided to move in together. It was the day they chose to adpot a cat. Really, it was their day.

And Tony thought, it would be the day they would hopefully become fiances. Not that again, he had any doubt about.

They only got out of bed for lunch that they actually took bad to the bedroom. Eating in bed was one of their favorite thing to do. Just having no responsabilities was great.

They decided to exchange their gifts after coming back from the restaurant they would be going to that night. Tony had booked a table at Peter’s favorite restaurant. When they were getting ready to go, Peter put on the suit that Tony loved the most on him.

They had a really nice meal and went back home by walking, holding hands all the way.

Once back inside the comfort of the Tower, they decided it was time for the big gift unwrapping.  
Peter gave his present first to Tony.

He watched as Tony carefully turned the page of the book and began to have tears in his eyes seeing all those drawings. When he arrived at the part where Peter wrote about the Expo he looked up at Peter and said:

‘’You were that little kid thinking he could blast away the drone?’’

Peter just smiled.

‘’Well yeah… I’ve been following in your heroe’s footstep since forever.’’

Tony smiled and continued looking throuhg all the pages. He soon arrived at the poem and read it very slowly, knowing Peter wrote each word for him:

“You put the spring into my step  
and have done from the start  
you’re the one I think of  
whenever we’re apart.

The best parts of my day  
are those we spend together  
special moments that I know  
we will treasure forever.

It’s not only Valentine’s  
that make me feel this way  
I hope you know it’s something  
That is always here to stay.

Life’s a special journey  
Every day holds something new  
Wherever it may lead  
I want to share the road with you.

I trust in us, and our love  
because it’s brought us here  
when I have you next to me  
all my worries disappear.

We can’t be sure what path we’ll take  
or what may lie ahead  
but there’ll be lots of hapiness  
in every step we tread.

For we have something wonderful  
that love can only bring  
my very special Valentine  
you are my everything.

With lots of love, today and Always,

Peter Parker.”

Tony was truly crying when he was done reading.

‘’This is so beatiful Peter. I love you so much’’

Peter kissed him tenderly and took the gift Tony was handing his way. He was sensing that Tony was very anxious, so he smiled reasuringly and opened the envoloppe inside which Tony had put the card he made.

‘’This card is beautiful Tony, did you make it yourself?’’ Peter asked.

‘’I did darling.’’ Tony answered. He was starting to freak out but didn’t want to show it. This ws the moment.

Peter opened the card and started to read what was written inside.

“You are my ray of sunshine and you brighten up my days….  
I don’t know what I’d do whitout your hugs and caring ways  
You see, it’s all the special things you say and things you do…  
That make me feel so very lucky to have found someone like you!

And that’s why on this Valentine day, I want to ask you…”

The words stopped there so Peter look up to see Tony, holding a ring in his hands.

‘’Will you marry me Peter?’’

Peter started to cry and jump in Tony’s arms screaming ‘’yes yes yes’’.

Tony released a breath he didn’t even notice he was holding. Peter had said yes. Not that he had any doubt about it. But it was nice actually hearing it.

He huged Peter close to him.

After just a little while, they parted, and Tony put the ring on Peter’s finger who inspected it. He smiled at the gravure.

‘’This is so nice Tony; I can’t believe it. I’m so happy.’’

Tony smiled and took Peter’s hand in his own.

‘’This ring is made from the metal of my very first iron man suit. I couldn’t think of anything that would mean more than you having this.’’

‘’This is perfect Tony. I love it so much. I am so happy to be yours.’’

‘’I love you darling, forever and always.’’


End file.
